wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XVII
Przez kręte uliczki doszli na koniec do rynku, położonego w środku miasta. Po drodze widzieli wielu ludzi z obciętą jedną ręką lub jedną nogą. Byli to przestępcy, którzy zataili łupy, albo złodzieje. Kary wymierzane przez kalifów i emirów za nieposłuch lub przekroczenie praw ogłaszanych przez proroka były straszne i nawet za lekkie przewinienia, jak na przykład za palenie tytuniu, bito do krwi i do nieprzytomności korbaczami. Ale sami kalifowie stosowali się do przepisów tylko pozornie, w domach zaś pozwalali sobie na wszystko, tak że kary spadały tylko na biednych ludzi, którym zagrabiano za jednym zamachem całe mienie. Nie pozostawało im potem nic innego, jak żebrać, a ponieważ w ogóle w Omdurmanie brakło zapasów, więc przymierali głodem. Pełno też żebraków roiło się koło straganów z żywnością. Pierwszym jednak przedmiotem, jaki zwrócił uwagę dzieci, była głowa ludzka zatknięta na wysokim bambusie wkopanym w środku rynku. Twarz tej głowy była wyschnięta i prawie czarna, natomiast włosy na czaszce i brodzie białe jak mleko. Jeden z żołnierzy objaśnił Idrysa, że to jest głowa Gordona. Stasia, gdy to usłyszał, ogarnął niezgłębiony żal, oburzenie i paląca chęć zemsty, a zarazem przestrach mroził mu krew w żyłach. Tak więc skończył ów bohater, ów rycerz bez skazy i bojaźni, człowiek przy tym sprawiedliwy i dobry, kochany nawet w Sudanie. I Anglicy nie przyszli mu na czas z pomocą, a potem cofnęli się pozostawiając jego zwłoki bez chrześcijańskiego pogrzebu, na pohańbienie! Staś stracił w tej chwili wiarę w Anglików. Dotychczas mniemał naiwnie, że Anglia za najmniejszą krzywdę wyrządzoną jednemu z jej obywateli gotowa jest zawsze do wojny z całym światem. Na dnie duszy taiła mu się nadzieja, że i w obronie córki Rawlisona ruszą, po nieudanej pogoni, groźne zastępy angielskie, choćby do Chartumu i dalej. Teraz przekonał się, że Chartum i cały kraj jest w ręku Mahdiego i że rząd egipski również jak Anglia myślą raczej o tym, jakby bronić Egipt przed dalszymi zaborami, nie zaś o wydobyciu z niewoli jeńców europejskich. Zrozumiał, że oboje z Nel wpadli w przepaść, z której nie masz wyjścia - i te myśli, w połączeniu z okropnościami, jakie widział na ulicach Omdurmanu, przybiły go ostatecznie. Zwykłą mu energię zastąpiło na chwilę zupełnie bierne poddanie się losowi i bojaźń przyszłości. Tymczasem począł prawie bezmyślnie rozglądać się po rynku i po straganach, przy których Idrys targował się o żywność. Przekupnie, głównie zaś kobiety sudańskie i Murzynki, sprzedawały tu dżiuby, to jest białe płócienne chałaty ponaszywane w różnokolorowe płatki, gumę akacjową, wydrążone tykwy, paciorki szklane, siarkę i wszelkiego rodzaju maty. Straganów z żywnością było mało i naokół wszystkich cisnęły się tłumy. Mahdyści kupowali po wygórowanych cenach przeważnie suszone paski mięsa z bydła domowego tudzież z bawołów, antylop i żyraf. Daktyli, fig, manioku i durry brakło zupełnie. Sprzedawano tylko gdzieniegdzie wodę z miodem dzikich pszczół i ziarna dochnu rozmoczone w odwarze z owoców tamaryndy. Idrys wpadł w rozpacz, pokazało się bowiem, że wobec cen targowych wyda wkrótce wszystkie otrzymane od Fatmy Smainowej pieniądze na życie, a potem będzie musiał chyba żebrać. Nadzieję miał teraz tylko w Smainie i rzecz szczególna, że i Staś liczył obecnie jedynie na pomoc Smaina. Po upływie godziny wrócił Nur-el-Tadhil od kalifa Abdullahiego. Widocznie spotkała go tam jakaś niemiła przygoda, gdyż wrócił w złym humorze. Toteż gdy Idrys zapytał go, czy nie dowiedział się czego o Smainie, odrzekł opryskliwie: - Głupcze, czy myślisz, że kalif i ja nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, jak szukać dla ciebie Smaina? - Więc co teraz ze mną zrobisz? - Rób sobie, co chcesz. Przenocowałem cię w domu moim i udzieliłem ci kilku dobrych rad, a teraz nie chcę o tobie nic wiedzieć. - To dobrze, ale gdzie ja się na noc podzieję? - Wszystko mi jedno. I tak mówiąc zabrał żołnierzy i poszedł. Idrys zaledwie go uprosił, żeby mu odesłał na rynek wielbłądy i resztę karawany wraz z tymi Arabami, którzy przyłączyli się do niego między Assuanem a Wadi-Halfa. Ludzie ci nadeszli dopiero w południe i następnie pokazało się, że wszyscy razem wzięci nie wiedzą, co mają począć. Dwaj Beduini jęli się kłócić z Idrysem i Gebhrem twierdząc, że ci obiecywali im zgoła inne przyjęcie i że ich oszukali. Po długich sporach i naradach postanowili wreszcie zbudować na końcu miasta szałasy z gałęzi i trzciny dochnu, by zapewnić sobie na noc schronienie, a resztę zdać na wolę opatrzności i - czekać. Po zbudowaniu szałasów, która to czynność nie zabiera wcale Sudańczykom i Murzynom dłuższego czasu, udali się wszyscy prócz Chamisa, który miał sporządzić wieczerzę, na miejsce modłów publicznych. Łatwo im było trafić, gdyż dążyły tam tłumy z całego Omdurmanu. Plac był obszerny, okolony płotem cierniowym, a w części glinianym parkanem, który poczęto niedawno lepić. W środku wznosiło się drewniane podwyższenie. Prorok wstępował na nie wówczas, gdy chciał nauczać lud. Przed podwyższeniem rozesłano na ziemi skóry owcze dla Mahdiego, dla kalifów i znakomitych szeików. Po bokach pozatykane były chorągwie emirów, które łopotały na wietrze, mieniąc się i grając wszelkimi barwami jak wielkie kwiaty. Cztery strony placu otaczały zbite szeregi derwiszów. Naokół widać było sterczący, nieprzeliczony las dzid, w które byli uzbrojeni wszyscy niemal wojownicy. Było to prawdziwe szczęście dla Idrysa i Gebhra oraz innych uczestników karawany, że poczytani za orszak jednego z emirów, mogli przedostać się do pierwszych rzędów zgromadzonego tłumu. Przybycie Mahdiego oznajmiły naprzód piękne i uroczyste dźwięki umbai, lecz gdy ukazał się na placu, rozległy się przeraźliwe głosy piszczałek, huk bębnów, grzechot kamieni potrząsanych w pustych tykwach i świstanie na słoniowych przednich zębach, co wszystko razem uczyniło piekielny hałas. Tłumy ogarnął nieopisany zapał. Jedni rzucali się na kolana, inni wrzeszczeli co sił: "O zesłany od Boga! o, zwycięski! o, litościwy! o, łaskawy!" Trwało to dopóty, dopóki Mahdi nie wstąpił na kazalnicę. Wówczas zapadła cisza śmiertelna, on zaś podniósł ręce, przyłożył wielkie palce do uszu i przez jakiś czas modlił się. Dzieci nie stały daleko i mogły mu się dobrze przypatrzyć. Był to człowiek w średnim wieku, dziwnie otyły, jakby rozpuchnięty, i prawie czarny. Staś, który miał wzrok nadzwyczaj bystry, dostrzegł, że twarz jego była tatuowana. W jednym uchu nosił dużą obrączkę z kości słoniowej. Przybrany był w białą dżiubę i białą krymkę na głowie, a nogi miał bose, gdyż wstępując na podwyższenie zrzucił czerwone ciżmy i zostawił je przy skórach owczych, na których miał się następnie modlić. W ubiorze jego nie było najmniejszego zbytku. Tylko chwilami wiatr przynosił od niego mocny zapach sandałowy Drzewo sandałowe, z którego na Wschodzie wyrabiają wonny olejek. , który wierni chciwie wciągali w nozdrza, przewracając przy tym z rozkoszy oczyma. W ogóle Staś wyobrażał sobie inaczej strasznego proroka, grabieżcę i mordercę tylu tysięcy ludzi, i patrząc teraz na tę tłustą twarz z łagodnym wejrzeniem, z załzawionymi oczyma i z uśmiechem jakby do ust przyrosłym, nie mógł po prostu wyjść ze zdziwienia. Myślał, że taki człowiek powinien nosić na ramionach głowę hieny lub krokodyla, a widział natomiast przed sobą pyzatą dynię, podobną do rysunków przedstawiających księżyc w pełni. Lecz prorok rozpoczął naukę. Głęboki i dźwięczny głos jego słychać było doskonale na całym placu, tak że każde słowo dochodziło do uszu wiernych. Mówił naprzód o karach, jakie Bóg wymierza tym, którzy nie słuchają przepisów Mahdiego, lecz zatajają łupy, upijają się merisą, kradną, oszczędzają w bitwach nieprzyjaciół i palą tytuń. Z powodu tych zbrodni Allach zsyła na grzeszników głód i tę chorobę, która zmienia twarz w plaster miodu Ospę. . Doczesne życie jest jak dziurawy bukłak na wodę. Bogactwo i rozkosze wsiąkają w piasek, który zasypuje zmarłych. Jedynie wiara jest jako krowa dająca słodkie mleko. Ale raj otworzy się tylko dla zwycięzców. Kto zwycięża nieprzyjaciół, zdobywa sobie zbawienie. Kto umiera za wiarę, zmartwychwstaje na wieczność. Szczęśliwi, stokroć szczęśliwi ci, którzy już polegli!... - Chcemy umrzeć za wiarę! - odpowiedziały jednym gromkim okrzykiem tłumy. I na chwilę wszczął się znów piekielny hałas. Ozwały się głosy umbai i bębnów. Wojownicy uderzali mieczami o miecze i dzidami o dzidy. Zapał wojenny szerzył się jak płomień. Niektórzy wołali: "Wiara jest zwycięska!", inni: "Przez śmierć do raju!" Staś zrozumiał teraz, dlaczego tym dzikim zastępom nie mogły się oprzeć wojska egipskie. Gdy uciszyło się nieco, prorok znów zabrał głos. Opowiadał o widzeniach, jakie miewa, i - o posłannictwie, jakie od Boga otrzymał. Oto Allach kazał mu oczyścić wiarę i rozszerzyć po całym świecie. Kto go nie uzna za Mahdiego, odkupiciela, ten skazany jest na zatracenie. Koniec świata już bliski, ale przedtem obowiązkiem wiernych jest podbić Egipt, Mekkę i wszystkie te krainy, w których za morzami żyją poganie. Taka jest wola boża i nic nie zdoła jej zmienić. Dużo jeszcze krwi popłynie, wielu wojowników nie wróci do żon i dzieci, pod swe namioty, ale szczęścia tych, którzy legną, żaden język ludzki nie zdoła wysłowić. Po czym wyciągnął ręce ku zgromadzonym i tak skończył: - Więc oto ja, odkupiciel i sługa Boży, błogosławię wojnę świętą i was, wojownicy. Błogosławię wasze trudy, rany, śmierć, błogosławię zwycięstwo i płaczę z wami jak ojciec, który was umiłował... I rozpłakał się. Ryk i wrzawa rozległy się, gdy zstępował z kazalnicy. Płacz stał się powszechny. Na dole dwaj kalifowie, Abdullahi i Ali-uled-Helu, wzięli proroka pod ręce i wprowadzili na owcze skóry, na których klęknął. Przez tę krótką chwilę Idrys wypytywał gorączkowo Stasia, czy wśród emirów nie ma Smaina. - Nie! - odrzekł chłopiec, który na próżno szukał oczyma znajomej twarzy. -Nie widzę go nigdzie. Może poległ przy zdobyciu Chartumu. Modlitwy trwały długo. Mahdi rzucał podczas nich rękoma i nogami jak pajac lub wznosił w zachwycie oczy powtarzając: "Oto on! oto on!", i słońce poczęło już chylić się ku zachodowi, gdy podniósł się i poszedł ku domowi. Dzieci mogły się teraz przekonać, jaką czcią otaczają derwisze swego proroka, albowiem całe gromady ludzi rzuciły się w jego ślady i rozdrapywały ziemię w tych miejscach, których dotknęły jego stopy. Dochodziło przy tym do kłótni i bitew, a wierzono, że ziemia taka zabezpiecza zdrowych i uzdrawia chorych. Plac modlitwy opróżniał się z wolna. Idrys sam nie wiedział, co z sobą zrobić, i już chciał wraz z dziećmi i z całą czeredą wrócić na noc do szałasów i Chamisa, gdy niespodzianie stanął przed nimi ten sam Grek, który rano dał po talarze i po garści daktyli Stasiowi i Nel. - Mówiłem o was z Mahdim - rzekł po Arabsku - i prorok chce was widzieć. - Dzięki Allachowi i tobie, panie - zawołał Idrys. -Zali przy boku Mahdiego odnajdziemy i Smaina? - Smain jest w Faszodzie - odpowiedział Grek. Po czym zwrócił się w języku angielskim do Stasia: - Być może, że prorok weźmie was w opiekę, gdyż starałem się go na to namówić. Powiedziałem mu, że sława jego miłosierdzia rozejdzie się wówczas wśród wszystkich białych narodów. Tu dzieją się straszne rzeczy i bez jego opieki zginiecie niezawodnie z głodu, z niewygód, z chorób lub z ręki szaleńców. Ale musicie sobie go zjednać, a to zależy od ciebie. - Co mam czynić, panie? - zapytał Staś. - Naprzód, gdy staniesz przed nim, rzuć się na kolana, a jeśli poda ci rękę, to ją ze czcią ucałuj i błagaj go, by was oboje wziął pod swe skrzydła. Tu Grek przerwał i zapytał: - Czy nikt z tych ludzi nie rozumie po angielsku? - Nie. Chamis został w szałasie, Idrys i Gebhr rozumieją tylko kilka pojedynczych słów - a inni i tego nie. - To dobrze. Więc słuchaj dalej, albowiem trzeba wszystko przewidzieć. Otóż Mahdi zapyta cię prawdopodobnie, czy gotów jesteś przyjąć jego wiarę. Odpowiedz na to natychmiast, że tak - i że na jego widok od pierwszego rzutu oka spłynęło na ciebie nieznane światło łaski. Zapamiętaj sobie: "Nieznane światło łaski!..." To mu pochlebi i zaliczy cię może do mulazemów, to jest do swych sług osobistych. Będziecie mieli wówczas dostatek i wszelkie wygody, które uchronią was od chorób... Gdybyś postąpił inaczej, naraziłbyś siebie, to małe biedactwo, a nawet i mnie, który chce waszego dobra. Rozumiesz? Staś zacisnął zęby i nie odrzekł nic, tylko twarz mu skrzepła i oczy zaświeciły ponuro, co widząc Grek tak mówił dalej: - Ja wiem, mój chłopcze, że to jest rzecz przykra, ale nie ma innej rady! Ci, którzy ocaleli po rzezi w Chartumie, wszyscy przyjęli naukę Mahdiego. Nie zgodziło się na to kilku katolików misjonarzy i kilka zakonnic, lecz to jest co innego. Koran zabrania mordować kapłanów, więc choć los ich jest straszny, nie grozi im przynajmniej śmierć. Natomiast dla świeckich ludzi nie było innego ratunku. Powtarzam ci, że wszyscy przyjęli mahometanizm: Niemcy, Włosi, Koptowie, Anglicy, Grecy... ja sam... I tu, jakkolwiek Staś upewniał go, że nikt w gromadzie nie rozumie po angielsku, zniżył jednakże głos: - Nie potrzebuję ci przy tym mówić, że to nie jest żadne zaparcie się wiary, żadna zdrada, żadne odstępstwo. W duszy każdy pozostał tym, czym był, i Bóg to widzi... Przed przemocą trzeba się ugiąć, choćby pozornie... Obowiązkiem człowieka jest bronić życia, i byłoby szaleństwem, a nawet grzechem narażać je - dla czego? Dla pozorów, dla kilku słów, których jednocześnie możesz się w duszy zaprzeć? A ty pamiętaj, że masz w ręku życie nie tylko swoje, ale i życie swojej małej towarzyszki, którym nie wolno ci rozporządzać. Oczywiście!... Mogę ci zaręczyć, że jeśli Bóg wybawi cię kiedy z tych rąk, to ani sam sobie nie będziesz miał nic do zarzucenia, ani nikt nie będzie ci robił zarzutów - tak samo jak i nam wszystkim. Grek mówiąc w ten sposób oszukiwał może własne sumienie, ale oszukało go także i milczenie Stasia, w końcu bowiem poczytał je za przestrach. Postanowił więc dodać chłopcu otuchy. - Oto domy Mahdiego - rzekł. -Woli on mieszkać w tych drewnianych budach w Omdurmanie niż w Chartumie, chociaż tam mógłby zająć pałac Gordona. No, śmiało! Nie trać głowy! Na pytania odpowiadaj rezolutnie. Oni cenią tu odwagę. Nie myśl też, że Mahdi ryknie zaraz na ciebie jak lew. Nie! On uśmiecha się zawsze - nawet wtedy, kiedy nie zamyśla nic dobrego. I to rzekłszy począł wołać na gromady stojące przed domem, by rozstąpiły się przed "gośćmi" proroka. ---- Rozdział 17